Fighting For What We Love
by team-ClinTasha4ever
Summary: Following the months of their marriage, Sif and Thor soon decided it was time to spawn an hare to the throne. Heaven forbid something happen to Thor, but death comes to all in time. Mere weeks before King Odin had passed, leaving the throne to his son...
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting For What We Love**

** Authors Note: This is my very first story I have posted on here. I'm sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, but hope you like it anyways!  
**

** Authors Note 2: I don't own any of the characters or places.****  
**

* * *

Following the months of their marriage, Sif and Thor soon decided it was time to spawn an hare to the throne. Heaven forbid something happen to Thor, but death comes to all in time. Mere weeks before King Odin had passed, leaving the throne to his son, Thor. Thor was still morning over the loss of his father, but he knew a king should not dwell on sadness. His father would not want that, for Odin was a strong, proud man.

It was a cool, quiet evening on Asgard when she entered the large, golden room they shared "Thor," Sif called softly walking out onto the balcony and taking his side. He merely looked at her a moment with a small sad smile, then looked away. "Its getting late, won't you come in and join me in our bed?" she asked gently as she took his hand. Sif had been concerned about her husband after the Allfather's death, it bothered her seeing him like this.

Thor finally looked away from HIS kingdom and down at her, squeezing her hand softly. "Alright Sif" he said lightly as he then led her away from the balcony and into their room

Sif let go of his hand softly and lay down on her side of the bed, her thin, cream gown drooping around her as she lay. Thor too lay down. He faced his lovely wife and pulled her into his strong arms gently. His face was both full of love and sadness. Sif cuddled into her husband's chest, looking up at him with her brown eyes. Just as she was about to say something, Thor's lips claimed hers. The kiss was not soft and sweet, but forceful and full of need. Sif did not complain about this though as her lips worked against his with the same amount of force. Soon she felt him moving on top on her 'was he sure he was ready for this?' she thought, 'Emotionally?'

Gently breaking the kiss, the now queen asked gently, looking up and deep into those blue eyes "Are you sure?" There was a simple nod from Thor, before his lips hit hers again. His body now pinned hers to the bed as she felt his hands rushing over her body. Small sounds escaped Sif's lips as her gown was now gone and laying on the floor next to the bed., Her hands worked quickly to undress her amazing husband, but this was a hard task considering his hands were all over her, making her body and herself want him even more.

Within minutes they were both undressed and ready to go at it strong. Thor held her hips with his strong hands as he suddenly thrusted into her, making her moan. Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders, where they gripped tightly. Her legs then snaked around his waist and held her body firmly to his. All that night they moved together as one, making joyous sounds of passion and love, as they preformed the dance made for only true lovers.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting For What We Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Here you go guys, chapter two. Like I said before, sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, this one is a bit longer! Enjoy!  
**

**Author's Note 2: I don't own the characters or places in the story**

* * *

The weeks following that passionate night Sif started to feel...off. Not having the time for sickness of any type, she sought out the help of the healers. The queen walked into the wing of the palace in which the healers were located, and up to Eir, the most trusted healer. "Queen Sif, is there something wrong?" she asked softly as she looked her over.

Sif answered with a small nod and a light sigh, "I've not been feeling myself lately. I fear I may be getting ill and I don't have the time to be ill." Her mind totally forgetting the night of passion she and her husband shared a few weeks before.

Gently healer Eir lead her to a gold chair, where she then looked her over, checking all the vital things. She was making sure the queen was in top, healthy shape. Upon further examination, a smile spread on the lips of the healer. "My queen, I am pleased to tell you that you are in very healthy condition and with child." Sif was at a loss for words hearing this, for she was so happy. She just sat there with a large smile upon her face "Lady Sif," the healer asked lightly, "are you alright?"

Suddenly Sif nodded and hugged her "Of course I'm alright! Oh thank you, Eir! This is amazing news!" The healer was taken aback by this sudden outburst of joy by the queen, but simply smiled and hugged her back

"Your welcome Sif, though I did nothing but tell of the new." Eir was only doing her job, and this was the first time in all her years had an outburst like this occurred.

Sif stood, a smile plastered on her face as she walked out of the healers wing. 'I must tell Thor at once.' she thought as she walked towards the throne room 'But how? I want it to be special.' The wise Sif soon formed an idea as she entered the throne room and looked upon the face of her handsome husband. "Thor," she said softly as she now stood by his side and took his hand, "can you take leave from the throne for just a moment so that you might take a walk with me?" her voice was gentle and convincing.

Thor pondered on the thought for a moment then smiled, "I don't see why I could not." at this he stood, holding her hand and started to walk "where exactly are we walking to, my love?" he asked softly as they left the palace.

"You shall see soon, my husband" Sif answered gently. After about fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the east shore of The Vanaheim Ocean. It was a lovely place, white sandy beaches with the sound of gentle waves rolling upon them, and the sounds of birds singing from above. The place was perfect for her to tell him the news. "Sit with me, my love" she told him. Thor nodded softly and sat next to her on a smooth rock, looking at her with question

"Tell me Sif, Why do you bring me out here?" Sif held his hands, looking deep into his icy blue eyes. Finally after what seemed like forever, she drew in a short breath and smiled as she spoke, "I', with child, Thor...your child."

Thor's questioning look turned into one of both happiness and surpries. A large smile fell upon his lips as he looked into her deep brown eyes. His massive, strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and hugged her tightly, yet gently at the same time. "This is so joyous! Oh Sif, I'm over joyed at this news!" he then kissed her lovingly a moment, which she gratefully returned. "We must tell all of Asgard this news! We must rejoice!" Thor cried out.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
